


Windows to the Soul (I'll reach right in)

by altilis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Danger, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his plan rolls along, Loki makes some time for mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows to the Soul (I'll reach right in)

The one thing about the scepter that Loki hated – irrationally detested – was the color that seeped into the eyes of the controlled, bright and blue (and too much like Thor's). He noticed the tint in Barton's eyes on the jet to Stuttgart when the man looked out the window at the setting sun. Loki's hands tightened around the scepter in his lap.  
   
He couldn't kill the man; he was too useful for too many phases of this operation. He couldn't maim or blind him for the same reason. Yet Loki could make those blue eyes squeeze shut in pain or pleasure or desperation, and it would be a few hours more until they land.  
   
"Barton," Loki started, and didn't continue until Barton looked at him, "Tell the steward to give us fifteen minutes of privacy." He watched as the man stood, walked off to the other compartment, and then return with the minute. Loki set his staff aside, leaning it up against the compartment wall.  
   
When Barton moved to return to his seat, Loki held a hand up. "Wait." He beckoned Barton forward with a little gesture of his hand. "Come here."  
   
Barton didn't move. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Sir?"  
   
"Must I repeat myself?"  
   
"No, sir." Barton said and stepped forward, soon close enough that Loki could reach out to grab him by the hip and jerk him forward. One hand shot out to grip the edge of Loki's seat right next to his head, and Barton's knee pressed down beside his thigh; there was room for the other, too. Loki pulled him closer and grabbed his other hip, pulling him into his lap. From his breathing and his gaze so focused on where he sat, Loki felt Barton's nervous tension, and it amused him.  
   
"You said that SHIELD will search for us?" Loki asked, reaching into one of the deep pockets of Barton's vest to pull out an earpiece: tiny, black, with SHIELD's eagle embossed in the tough plastic.  
   
"Yes, sir." Barton lifted one hand off the seat and moved to take the earpiece. "Anything that can connect to a satellite—"  
   
"Put your hand back."  
   
He did, and without any reluctance to the order. Loki smirked; of all the powers the staff gave him, this one remained by far the most amusing and useful—to bend steel spines to his will whenever he liked. Satisfied, Loki fiddled freely with the earpiece, finally twisting it until it glowed green and alive at the edges, and tossed it on the seat next to him.  
   
"They will find me eventually," Loki said, looking up at false-blue eyes that stared back at him. One hand slid under his shirt, pressing his thumb into the firm muscle and feeling him breathe; the other gripped hard into Barton's thigh. "But not before we land. You made certain of that, did you not?"  
   
Barton glanced to the earpiece. "They might hear you, sir."  
   
"Oh, I plan on it." He pulled at the belt to Barton's trousers, unhooking the buckle, the buttons, the zipper that got in his way. "They might hear my voice, but they will also hear you, and I intend to give them something to follow." He slid his hand beneath an elastic band of white underwear and wrapped his fingers around a thick cock, already hard against his hand. As he coaxed it free of the underwear, Loki glanced up, and Barton's gaze focused squarely on the movements of his hand. He shuddered as Loki gave him one, slow stroke; his eyes closed for a second before opening.  
   
More, then. They have the time.  
   
Loki kept the strokes of his hand slow and languid with the occasional jerking twist that made Barton grunt and thrust his hips forward. Every time he did this, Loki would still his hand and savor Barton's impatience: the quick breaths, the tightening of his knees around Loki's thighs. After a few passes at this, Loki quickened his tempo, stroking faster until Barton's eyes squeezed shut and Loki heard the leather of the seat creaking underneath his hands.  
   
Not yet. And not on his coat, either.  
   
Loki's hand slid underneath Barton's cock to grab his balls in a tight grip. He watched as Barton's eyes snapped open. " _Fuck_ \--"  
   
"Language, Barton," Loki said with a smirk, "Take care or I might leave you like this."  
   
Barton swallowed. "I still need to get that eyeball for you, sir."  
   
"So you do." Loki's grip tightened and Barton uttered another sound of frustration and pain. "Perhaps this should wait until after you're done." It would make him work a little faster after the show in Stuttgart.  
   
Yes, Loki thought as he stared into Barton's unblinking gaze, knowing the blue in his eyes kept him from fighting back, this would be a marvelous idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/42169.html).


End file.
